


Prince Of Change

by Aisranhou



Series: Gods Prince [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, Memory Loss, Sickly Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisranhou/pseuds/Aisranhou
Summary: Death finally found It's Master and It's never letting go EVER. But so will Satan himself. lol I know its a horrible summary buts it is one I could come up with quickly.......





	1. I found you

**Author's Note:**

> This was really a spur a moment, hope chu like!

“Disrobe her sisters.” Father Blackwood commands. Both Hilda and Zelda come forward to unzip Sabrina’s dress while she slips off her flats, leaving her barefoot and in a white nightgown that hung to her body.

Cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth, she wrapped her arms around her tighter. She could feel the hairs on her arm raised and the bite of the wind had left its mark in the form of small bumps that were tingling on her arms, but its bite was more than flesh deep. When her bare feet had touched the soil, her toes were bathed in the newly bequeathed rain. She hears the way it gurgles, bubbling, not at all soothing in its coolness.

“We are gathered here together, in these woods, in the presence of our Dark Lord, with all the souls the living and the dead, of our coven: The Most Unholy Church of Night. Kneel, child.” Sabrina does as she is told and kneels. She shakes harder and watches Father Blackwood dips his thumb in a bowl of blood and approaches her. 

“Our Dark Lord teaches us, there is no law beyond. Do what thou wilt. Our Dark Lord asks: Would you like to be happy, child, to be free? Free to love and to hate? To be what nature meant you to be, true to her laws and yourself only?”

“Yes, Father.” She answers without hesitation.

“Do you believe in Lucifer, the archangel, who preferred the loss of Heaven to that of his pride?”

“Yes, Father.” 

“In exchange for this belief, you shall be granted powers that will enable you to be of service to the Dark Lord. Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman, are you willing to forsake the Path of Light for the Path of Night, wherever it may lead you?”

“I am.”

“And are you willing to place our Dark Lord above all others in your life, be it your loved ones, your family, your friends, your neighbors?” Father Blackwood continues.

“I...am” This time she hesitates.

“Then it is time to sign His Book.” Father Blackwood holds out a hand and Sabrina takes it using it to rise up from her kneeling position. He leads her to the book and slices her palm. A drop of blood lands in the Book.

“In signing his book, The Book of the Beast, you swear to obey any order you may receive from the Dark Lord, or from any figure he has placed in authority over you.”

Her eyebrows furrow inc confusion, “That’s not what you said before?”

Ignored, “In signing his book, the Book of the Beast, you swear to give your mind, body, and soul unreservedly to the furtherance of the designs of our Lord Satan.”

She doesn't answer, her mind fogging over as numerous flashback hit her hard. 

**_‘You will remember!_** **_…you can't run away from me anymore’_ **

The moment she hears those awful familiar words, She’s hit with a burning sensation. Clenching her eyes tightly shut as she wrenched herself away from Father Blackwoods hand. The gasps she heard went ignored. 

“ -abin” “

Sab-”

“Sabrina!”

She answers the calls with a whimper as she feels the burning sensation carried down her throat, making her grab her neck in pain and drops to the ground. She suddenly feels hands around her form. After getting past her throat the burning gathered in her stomach, and for a moment Sabrina was scared.

Once it hand-gathered in her stomach there was a moment where it just sat there, burning her from the inside out as she clenched her teeth to muffle the screams. She had managed to grab onto something as the burning started to spread through her body. Feeling the way it traveled to her arms then her legs to hands then her feet. 

Without meaning to her body curls into something fetal, something primeval and all the while the pain burns and radiates. The pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. The scream tore through me like a great shard of glass. Soon reducing her into a garbling mess.

While twisting in the pair of arms, her vision went dark, she couldn't see. Then the sound of snapping hit her ears followed by even more intense pain as she broke and reformed, only to repeat the process over and over. Crying she buries herself into her only sense of comfort.

She doesn't hear the frantic calls of her aunts nor does she feel the way she's being carried. All she could hear was the voice singing praises about how proud it was.

‘ **_Just a little more, Just a little more. You're doing so well. So very well, little well. Just a little more._ **’ The pain takes over a portion of her brain as if dealing with it is energy expenditure enough, without the effort of new thoughts.

Suddenly a new wave of pain suddenly washed over her; it was exquisite, and debilitating even for most experienced of fighters. For her, it was the worst burning sensation she had ever felt, even worse than actually being burned. Adrenaline had masked the sensation for at least a little while, but now it was biting. Sabrina began to fight it.

Sabrina's throat gurgled as she struggled to breathe, spitting blood. Her body was shaking and she was sweating even more. Slowly breathing hard she dragged her hands that had somehow fallen and clung for dear life. Hands clutching tighter as an electric shock from the wound went through her body and then caught fire. The pain was merciless without escape.

For a second she felt too weak to continue, her head fell onto to something and her eyes flickered. Eventually, the pain settled into a sort of sharp throbbing that kept time with Sabrina’s heart, like someone was poking both repeatedly with a burning stick.

The feeling inside her curled up and began to swell, growing larger and larger more rapidly than Sabrina could track. It spread through her body, withering and twisting like some sort of dance. She felt it all. The way it buried its way into her muscles, veins, then her very bones. Too much to handle all at once, her mind sucked herself into a deeper place to cope.


	2. Crown of Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...enjoy

Cold. So cold. 

Sabrina snapped her head around quickly to see who was behind her, but all she saw was a dark figure and felt something break inside her mind. Sabrina squinted her eyes to try to catch a better look at the figure, and what she saw made her eyes widen. It made no sense. 

The figure stated at her with hardened eyes. Every muscle in its face was tense and without a word, communicated intense mistrust, anger, despising.

**_Have to get away. Have to get away._ **

She tried to look away, but she couldn't make her eyes work, couldn't do anything but stare at something she didn't want to see. The figure slowly started walking to her. She sagged and would have slid to the ground if the figure hadn't grabbed her arm to keep her upright. She couldn't feel that arm, and her legs weren't working right. 

Her head throbbed. That wasn't right. It flared up with an intensity unlike ever before. Something's wrong, something frighteningly wrong.

The figure eased her into its hold. Lifting her legs into its arms and positioning them so that she was confrontable. Her hands were gently pressed in her lap. In the corner of, her eyes she could see the figure toss something behind her, but she couldn't lift her head to turn to look at what. Couldn't do anything except feel the relentless, terrible thing that was happening inside her body. 

And inside her skull, it throbbed so violently that she wondered why it didn't just crack open.

“Wha…”

She watches the terrible smile creep slowly onto its face. A desperate hot wave had come over her, warming.

“Wha...are...you?”

The figure just stared at her, then breathed in something deep and signed as it just smelled something wonderful, amusement dancing in its eyes. 

Red and black splotches danced in front of her and she couldn't remember if her eyes were opened or closed.

“ **_My little one…_ **”

Sabrin's mind continued to break. Her body continued to break. Nerves finally scream their warnings of pain, but she couldn't move, couldn't speak.

There weren't red blotches in her field of vision anymore. It was all black. 

  
  


Darkness.

Cold.

Hard.

_Wha..._

Trapped...

_‘Whe…’_

_Blackout._

_trappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedrappedtrappedtappedtrappedtrappedtrapped_ **_trappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrappedrappedtrappedtappedtrappedtrappedtrappedtrapped_ **

_Awaken._

_‘Wh…’_

_As sand slides from the bucket, Sam watches. For that tiny moment, the waves hush and the birds hold their chattering. He feels as if the beach is a photograph and he's eternal within it. He dreams of the inner life of his castle, the one formed at his touch. Music bounces from within, notes dancing, bringing the people to movement. Sam sees a million sunrises and the starry nights that follow, each as crisp and perfect as the last. And then the moment blossoms into a fresh one._

_The corner of the castle crumbles as if it were a raisin cake at the hand of a hungry child. Sam laughs. Now the sandcastle has character; she is free of the walls that made her, breathing in the seaside air. He imagines her as Cair Paravel, the castle of the Narnian Kings and Queens. Soon he is creating a story, one of bravery and love, one of the strong open hearts._

_Blackout._

_Prisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonpriso_

_Awaken._

_A raven-haired boy sat beside him. He was beautiful, that's all he could say because Tom rendered him speechless at all times. He always preferred to be alone, never friendly, only have a few friends and he would ignore every girl who would try to flirt with him-that's what Mickeal liked him best. But Mikeal was pretty sure, Tom was the one who opened that cold heart of his which is why he was different now than before. Tom would talk and smile at him and when he did, the dimples on the corner of his mouth deepens. That smile eventually would light up his entire face, literally, since Tom has an adoring face of an angel's. Mikeal was so in love with those eyes no matter how dark and burdened they were, he couldn't seem to figure it all out. Mikeal wants to know him more, to know what secret lies in him, but the closer we get, the more confused Mikeal’s heart becomes. We became friends, inseparable, but nothing more than that._

_Because the raven-haired found someone who was more special than him and that broke his heart._

_no...Tom..._

_Blackout._

_Awaken._

_When Daniel walk in Joseph is juggling apples. Of course, they aren't all the same, he's picked one of every color in the store. This is how he relaxes, losing himself in the moment, watching the apple arc through the air and back to his hands. Not long ago he dropped them all the time, but in recent years they sail through the air with no chance of ever getting a bruise. Sometimes Daniel walks by and just swipe one out of the air - just to hear him cry in mock protest. Other times He sneak up behind him and shout real loud to shock him, make him drop the lot, but that rarely works anymore. So instead he just fetches an orange and adds it in – then he sits back with a coffee and watches him. He works that bit harder to keep them all in the air until he can aim the new addition at his head. He got me a few times, but he’s getting better at dodging._

_..._

_Josep…._

_Blackout._

_Awaken._

_My sister brushes back her frizzy hair. It isn't loving. It's more like the way you pull back curtains to let light in. For a moment she wonders if shes confused. She can't blame herself for having clustered thoughts. Lily hasn't had her coffee._

_"Rachel," she mumbles, staring up at what appears to be her angelic face._

_"Come on," she says in that snappy voice. "You have to get up."_

_She opens her eyes wide and see that it really is Rachel._

_Lily sits straight up, smacking her head into something hard. Lily ignore the pain._

_"What are you doing here?" She sputters, shocked she came into her room. We have always been so distant and different from each other._

_"Trying to get you up," she responds, and then with a small smile, she yanks her socks off._

_Lily screams as the cold air prickles her toes._

_..._

_Rachel…_

_NO! DONT! PLEASE!_

_Blackout._

_Awaken._

_…._

_Blackout._

_…._

_Awaken._

_..._

_Blackout._

_Awaken._

_… Father never said "I love you." He wasn't one of those fun parents who spun you around by your arms until you were dizzy. He didn't build me a go-cart or dance with me to rock 'n' roll. He watched his money and he took care of the car. He didn't gush over his artwork or inflate his ego in any way. Mostly he only saw him on the weekends when he fell asleep in front of his soap operas, beer in hand and chips in easy reach. But every ballet recital he was in the front row, regardless of who's view he blocked. The first day Dave Thorpe followed him home from school with his gang he went to the police, the second day he went after them with a baseball bat. He spent eighteen years filling a college fund so that Travis could have an education at any university he chose, but he never told him what to study. That was his choice. He never gave advice unless he asked for it, he never really spoke unless someone else did first. Now every time he visits he checks he tire tread and air pressure before he lets him go._

_..._

_Dad..._

_Blackout._

_Awaken._

_The first time her head bobs beneath the waves Sasha isn't worried. She's dived before, she isn't scared of a little water over her head. After only thirty seconds more she is sinking again, her legs tired and struggling to bring her back toward the sun-speckled surface. She can't hear the music and chatter from the lake-side beach anymore and her hair rises like seaweed upwards, rippling in the currents. With superhuman effort, she breaks the surface again, gulping at the summer air and then with barely a splash she is under again. This time she sinks faster and the panic has her heart hammering against her ribs. Nobody is looking, no-one has seen, she isn't a small child under her mother's watchful eye anymore, she is a teenager and a competitive swimmer. When she can no longer hold her breath the cold water rushes in, all illusions of surviving are gone. Soon the oxygen deprivation takes away her thoughts and she will have to wait for the divers to return her to her loved ones._

_Blackout._

_Awaken._

_Harry's body is broken, he could feel it. Weak, crushed and beyond repair. Surely this is the end, surely there's no coming back from this. No, it can't be, it mustn't be._

_But he's standing, Harry's still standing. His legs beg him to give in, to let go and drop to the soft grass below, but he's still standing._

_‘How did I end up like this? When did I take a wrong turn? I can't remember, why can't I remember?’ He's fading, he knows it. He can't think straight anymore, somebody help me, please. He needs somebody, anybody._

_He's so tired. he can no longer feel his legs, this isn't good. He needs to get up, get out of here and live, but his body refuses to move. He guesses he has no choice but to lay here, helpless. Aunty Petunia will help him soon though, he's sure of it._

_Harry feels drowsy and dizzy, everything is spinning around him. It won't stop. Harry can't focus on anything, it keeps moving away from him. It's no use. Guess he'll close his eyes for now._

_….._

_Why didn't you help me..._

_Blackout._

_Awaken._

_It hurts! It hurts so much!_

_He can't take this anymore! Somebody make it stop! I can't. I can't move, it's too heavy. His arms are too heavy. Somebody, please make it stop._

_Harry was on the floor, dying and in pain and to make matters worse something is poking him in the back. It seems I can't even die comfortably._

_Somebody, please help me. I don't want to die, I don't want to die. There's still so much I want to do, so much I still need to do. Somebody, please help me. I can't do this on my own. I need to live._

_I hope I'm not forgotten, or worse, abandoned. People are still looking for me, right? It hasn't been very long I don't think, surely there are still people looking for me. Yes, they must be. Somebody will find me soon, I just need to hang in there for just a while longer. I haven't been forgotten._

_I can't be saved anymore, I know that now. I can feel it, his body is too broken to be saved. But please, somebody, find me anyway. I don't want to die alone. I need somebody by my side until my very end._

_I'm so cold, I didn't notice it before, but my body started to shiver. It wasn't cold here before I don't think. It doesn't matter. My body feels numb, but I still feel cold._

_Blackout._

_Awaken._

_nprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprisonprison_

_..._

_Screams_

_Blackout._

_Awaken._


	3. i tried..............................

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and Tsha Browne tells me if you don't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried and i hope you like it.

PRANKED THERE AINT NO SHIT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Going into building....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried!


	5. Chapter 5

i suggest you re-read chapter 2. I changed everything.


End file.
